The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for explosion containment, more particularly with regard to structures which are intended to enclose an explosive device and to some degree contain the explosive effects resulting from detonation of the explosive device.
Explosives kill, maim and destroy. Ever threatening are the perils of violent acts and militant activities against society. Much to the dismay of civilized society, there exists the ongoing need to protect people and property from terroristic acts which implement explosive devices. Terrorist bombs represent a constant threat in public areas, especially on commercial aircraft. In addition, the need arises in military conflicts to protect against damage and injury caused by one's own armaments due to hostile fire.
Law enforcement officials and responsible governing bodies are forced to effect physical security measures which limit exposure of the general populace to terrorist actions. Various forms of security-screening are commonly effectuated at entrances to major public buildings. Many airlines are expanding the scope of luggage-screening; prior to loading into the aircraft cargo hold, stowed baggage is checked for the presence of explosive devices.
When detection methods identify a package containing an explosive device, some appropriate action must be taken to prevent damage or injury due to activation of the device. Generally, two options exist, viz., (i) safe isolation of the suspect device within a bomb containment vessel, or (ii) evacuation of the endangered building.
Commercially available bomb disposal vessels are typically designed as robust elastic pressure vessels which are capable of withstanding repetitive loading by bomb detonations. To permit repetitive loading, these conventional appliances are of robust and imposing construction. By their very nature, such commercially available devices are large and heavy, and construction thereof is costly and labor intensive.
Commercially available bomb containment vessels are normally too expensive for dedicted installation at a particular site. Many jurisdictions are especially loath to pay these prohibitive costs in view of the relative infrequency of "bomb scare" episodes.
Moreover, size and weight characteristics impede conveyence of commercially available containment vessels from a remote location to the vicinity of a package bomb. Many buildings entrances, decks and freight elevators cannot accommodate or support such large and heavy equipment.
Furthermore, the access port for a commercially available containment device is typically of such small dimension as to undesirably constrain the maximum size of the explosive device which can be admitted therethrough.
The aforementioned deficiencies of commercially available containment devices tend to significantly increase exposure and handling of a suspect explosive device before safe isolation thereof can be established. Evacuation of an entire facility, pending arrival of a transportable bomb containment vessel, is often the only viable option.